White Shoes
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] Himeno decides to show Mannen and the others a fun thing to do with ice. However, the rest of the Knights don't think it's a fun idea ...


White Shoes

---

"Himeno! Himeno, wake up!"

"Mannen, be quiet! Let her sleep."

"C'mon Hajime, you want to do this too."

"Why don't we just go with Mawata? She said she'd take us."

"Uh-huh."

"Then you guys go with Mawata," Mannen shrugged. "Goh left us in charge of guarding Himeno."

"You just want to show Goh up; that you're _mature_!"

Mannen frowned at his two companions. "That _wasn't_ my fault! Mayuni kidnapped me!"

Hajime laughed. "Then you fell asleep on her couch."

Mannen shrugged, laughing slightly. "Goh was _so_ mad about that, but she kidnapped him too."

"Hayate and Sasame too," Shin piped up.

Light footsteps echoed through the large corridor, causing the three kids to stop their argument – Mannen and Hajime settling to shooting silent glares at one another, while Shin looked down the corridor.

"It's Mawata," Shin called, the emerald haired girl coming into view.

Mawata smiled, seeing the three children still standing outside of Himeno's door. Shin waved at the girl, running down the corridor to meet her.

"Did you guys wake up Himeno yet?" she asked, taking a hold of Shin's small hand, leading him back down towards the others.

"Mannen and Hajime are fighting again," Shin mumbled, running his spare hand underneath his eyes.

Mawata laughed lightly, stopping in front of Himeno's door and the other two children. "What're you two fighting about?"

Mannen shrugged, looking away from Mawata. "Hajime doesn't want to wake up Himeno."

"I see," Mawata said, leaning down to be on eyelevel with the three children. "Why don't you want to wake up Himeno? Mother won't be happy if she sleeps all day."

Mannen laughed. "That's why we should wake her up," he cast a glance over at Hajime. "Are you hiding something?"

Hajime blinked, pointing at himself. "Who, me? Nope, nothing."

Mannen raised an eyebrow. "Liar."

"Well . . ."

Mawata cast a glance over at Hajime too; taking her hand out of Shin's and rested it on the water knights' shoulder. "Did something happen last night to Himeno?"

Shin blinked, looking up at the emerald haired girl. Since the ordeal with Fenrir months ago, Mawata and Himeno had become closer to each other, although Mayuni seemed to go her own way. Smiling slightly, he placed his hand on top of Mawata's. She cast a quick glance down at the blonde, realizing the fistful of her skirt she was holding.

Mannen narrowed his eyes at Hajime as he rounded on him. "You were on guard last night, Hajime! What'd you do?"

"Nothing," Hajime huffed, rolling his eyes with a shrug. "Hayate came back from Leafinia; he said he'd look after her." Hajime shrugged.

"So what'd you do in the meantime? You didn't come back."

"Goh would have been angry," Hajime shrugged. "Besides, we were all coming back in the morning anyways."

Mannen rolled his eyes. "You think about yourself too much."

"No I don't!" Hajime retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "That's what you do."

_Creak._

"Why are you all so loud?" Himeno whined.

Mannen and Hajime fell silent as the door before them creaked open, Himeno appearing in the doorway. Mawata smiled, standing up, shaking her head at her stepsisters' actions. Himeno yawned loudly, one hand holding the doorknob, her other hand rubbing at her rose coloured eyes.

"Himeno!"

"Uh?"

Himeno blinked, something connecting solidly with her legs, wrapping around her. She dropped her hands down, clasping them behind her back as she looked down. She smiled slightly, her eyes resting on Mannen and Hajime – Mawata's hand resting on their shoulders' – and Shin, looking up at her, hands around her knees.

"You're all here early." Himeno mumbled, leaning down and ruffled the blondes' hair.

"No were not," Mannen responded, shaking his head. "_You're_ late."

"WHAT?!" Himeno yelled, looking around worriedly. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven . . ." Mawata said, looking down at her watch.

"_Eleven?!_ Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"I _tried_ too, but Hajime didn't want too." Manned crossed his arms over his chest, tossing a glare at the water knight.

Himeno laughed, standing up again. "Don't get upset Mannen, Hajime knew I got in late," she winked at the water knight, who blushed and cast a look at the ground, as she backed into her room. "Give me a minute, okay? I've got to change."

Mawata nodded grasping Shin's hand, moving him out of the doorway as the door closed.

"So, I wonder _where_ Himeno's taking us today." Mannen wondered, collapsing onto the seat under the window.

"I don't know, she said it'd be fun though." Hajime shrugged, flopping down beside Mannen.

Shin smiled, climbing up between the two on the bench. "Himeno said it'd be fun, something to do with our powers . . ."

Mawata smiled, leaning against the wall across from the three kids. "Ice, Grass and Water, _right_?"

The three nodded. Mawata cast her eyes over the kids' heads, staring out the large bay window, she smiled slightly. White flakes fell from the cloudy sky, the white flakes sticking to the tree branches outside the window.

"I think you're in luck, Mannen. Sorry Shin, Hajime, you'll have to wait for spring."

"Awe," Hajime pouted.

Mannen grinned. "Himeno just _likes_ **_me_** better."

"Mannen, that's _mean_," Himeno said, her door opening again. "I love you all the same."

"See!" Hajime shouted, sticking his tongue out.

"Ready to go?" Mawata asked, casting a glance at the kids and then at Himeno.

A chorus of _yes's_ and nods were her answers. Mawata nodded, heading down the hallway. "Let me get Tanaka, he should have the car ready."

"You'll _love_ this Mannen." Himeno grinned, sending a wink at Mannen. "Goh won't like that I showed you this . . ."

"_Really?!_"

"Himeno," Hajime groaned, running a hand across his face. "You shouldn't have told him that!"

---

"What is it?"

Mannen leaned over Shin who sat in Himeno's lap, pressing his hands to the window. Hajime rolled his eyes from beside Mannen, leaning back in the seat, closing his eyes.

"It's a building, _obviously_."

"I know that!" Mannen retorted, glancing over his shoulder at Hajime before returning his attention to the window. He raised an eyebrow as he got a better look at the grey building. "Hey, _wait_! Himeno, that's the sports' complex! What're you showing us? Its winter . . . we _can't_ go swimming!"

Himeno laughed, looking over at Mawata, her hands running idly through Shin's short hair. "Did you bring the gear, Mawata?"

Mawata smiled, nodding. "I had Tanaka put them in the trunk last night. I'm not sure about the sets for them though . . ."

"_For us?_" Mannen looked greedily over at Mawata. "C'mon, tell us Mawata! Don't be mean _like_ Himeno."

"Hey, I'm _not_ mean!"

"Che, don't be so mean to Himeno."

Mawata laughed. "If I told you, I'd ruin the surprise."

Mannen sighed. "You're harder to crack today, Himeno. Looks like you _finally_ listened to something Takako _tried_ to teach you."

"Why you –"

Mannen laughed, shaking his head. "Himeno –"

"Miss. Mawata, Miss. Himeno; we're here."

Mawata nodded in thanks, opening up her car door smoothly, heading for the trunk. Tanaka appeared at the back of the black limo as well, Himeno behind him. The car doors slammed shut behind Mannen and Hajime – both earning a slight lecture from Tanaka about the right way to close car doors – as they appeared, wide eyed between Himeno and Mawata.

"White shoes . . .?" Mannen muttered; eyebrows quirked. "Ahh! You're not taking us show shopping, are you?"

"Remember when we had to go with Sasame and Takako . . . that took **_all_** day!" Hajime whined, scrunching his nose up.

"No shopping today," Himeno grinned, taking the _shoes_ Tanaka past her. "This is _way_ more fun, right Mawata?"

Mawata nodded; _shoes_ in hand. "You'll love it, all of you. Now, let's get going, it's getting cold."

Himeno nodded in agreement, holding her arms close to her body as she started up the parking lot to the complex. Mawata followed suit; Mannen, Hajime and Shin running ahead of them, laughing.

"You know, you walk really slowly," Mannen grinned cheekily as he leaned against the window pane beside the door.

"We're not like you."

"I know," Mannen shrugged. "You're too _old_, Himeno."

"Take that back! I'm _younger_ then Hayate and everyone else!"

"Say . . . what'd you and Hayate do last night?"

"Hajime, you said you wouldn't tell!"

"I tried –"

"He's a blabbermouth,"

"I am not, liar!"

"That's enough," Mawata cut in, holding the door open, Shin holding onto her other hand. "They're just children Himeno, don't drop to their level."

Himeno blinked; Mawata was right. "Well then, come on, it's time for your surprise."

---

"Wow!"

"Oh no!"

"Goh will be mad."

"Who cares, this is great!"

"So, you like it?"

Mannen nodded with a smirk. "Of course I do! Thanks Himeno, Mawata."

Mawata nodded, brushing the comment aside. "Do the skates fit all right?"

"They sure do," Hajime said, trying to catch his balance, grabbing tightly to the boards encasing the rink. "How do you guys walk in these?"

Himeno laughed lightly. "It takes practice . . . don't tell me that the _Leife Knights_ can't skate."

"I can so!" Mannen huffed, stumbling slightly.

"Hah, looks like it." Hajime rolled his eyes.

"Quiet!"

Shin laughed from his position on the bench. "I want to try!"

"Let's give it a whirl," Mawata grinned, wobbling slightly on her skates as she moved around. "Himeno, you get Hajime and Mannen." Grabbing Shin's hands, Mawata waved, heading out towards the ice rink.

Himeno sighed, looking over at Hajime and Mannen, both trying to remain upright with the help of the rinks' boards. "You don't look so good . . . want to get going?"

"Don't fall on me though – Hayate said you were heavy!"

"Hey!"

"I'm ready, let's go Himeno!"

"Alright – Wah!" _Thump!_

Hajime blinked, wincing as Himeno let go of the boards, falling heavily to the cement ground.

"Graceful as ever," Mannen muttered, shaking his head at the sight.

Himeno growled, narrowing her eyes as she forced herself up, grabbing the boards again. Hajime laughed, shuffling his way down the boards in the direction Mawata had taken Shin.

"You know this doesn't seem all that hard . . . just one foot in front of the other."

"Wait till you get on the ice! It's slippery; I've fallen many times!"

Hajime laughed, placing one skate on the slippery surface. "It doesn't seem to hard yet." He placed another skate on the ice.

"See! I told you!" Grinning cheekily, Hajime let go of the boards, waving at the two.

_Thump!_

"Hah! I _know _I can do it; I'm not the Ice Knight for nothing!"

"Mannen –"

_Thump!_

Himeno shook her head, making her way down the boards. "C'mon, give me your hands," Himeno grinned, holding her hands out to the two, her feet still planted firmly on the concrete.

"It's not as hard as you think," Himeno explained, grasping the young knights' hands, stepping experimentally out onto the ice rink. "I am surprised you can't do this Mannen . . . but, anyways, it's just like walking. It's just like one foot in front of the other, only you don't need to lift your feet as often. You'll spend most of your time gliding. The hard part is finding your balance," Himeno wobbled slightly, trying to move on her skates. "But, once you find that . . . it's pretty simple."

"Yeah, it should be. Look Shin's getting the hang of it." Hajime grinned, looking over at the grass knight.

"Maybe Mawata's a better teacher."

"Mannen, that's mean! You hang out with Hayate too much – you're getting cynical. I should let go of you."

"Then I'll get Mawata."

Himeno rolled her eyes, sighing. "I'll tell Goh you were slacking off."

"That's cheating!" Mannen yelled.

"You'll be fine," Himeno winked at Mannen. "So, do you guys want to try it on your own now? I doubt you want to be shown up by Shin."

"Ready! Ohh, I bet I can beat you Mannen!" Hajime taunted, slipping his hand out of Himeno's.

"You're on!" Mannen grinned, dropping Himeno's hand too. "Later Himeno!"

Himeno smiled, watching the two disappear down the rink, loosing their balance within no time. Shaking her head at the two, she blinked, seeing Shin skate past her, Mawata free.

"Looks like Mannen and Hajime are having a hard time." Mawata smiled, shaking her head.

Himeno sighed, leaning against the younger girl. "They didn't want to be shown up by Shin and are intent on beating one another."

Mawata laughed, grasping Himeno's hand in hers. "C'mon, skate with me," Himeno nodded, the two kicking off against the ice.

"Hey Mawata!" Mannen called, the two girls passing them. "Can't you teach us instead? Himeno's not any help, she can't skate either."

"Try walking first," Mawata responded, clasping her hands behind her back, turning around to face the fallen knights. "That'll fix your balance problem."

"Whoa, where'd you learn that, Mawata? You're real good at this," Himeno blinked, looking over at her.

"My father and I used to do this all the time, it was always just the two of us," she smiled briefly at the memory. "We always liked it."

"That sounded like fun," Himeno smiled, catching up with the emerald haired girl. "My father and I _never_ did things like this; we'd go to the park sometimes, that's where he got a lot of his ideas for his book."

"That sounds like fun too," Mawata nodded, looking up at the ceiling above them.

"It was sometimes, until someone recognized him," Himeno shrugged with a frown. "You got used to it after a while."

"I see," Mawata nodded, looking past Himeno, smiling slightly. "I think they're getting the hang of it."

"Huh?" Himeno tried to turn around on her skates, but her blades caught, sending her flying to the ground. "Oww!" she moaned, wincing as she felt the ice through her skirt.

Mawata laughed lightly, skating up to her, hand outstretched. "You're no better then them, you know?"

Himeno frowned, laughing as she grasped Mawata's hand, before brushing off the back of her skirt.

"I saw that, Himeno!" Mannen shouted, pointing a finger at her as he approached them, holding onto the boards with his other hand. "How can _you _teach _us _to skate then?"

Himeno shook her head. "Hey, I tried to teach you – I thought the _Ice Knight_ could do this."

"Himeno," Mannen hissed, letting go of the boards, wobbling over to the two. "That's a secret!"

Himeno laughed, shaking her head. "I don't think anyone's listening" – she was right, nobody was near them on the large rink – "besides, who would believe that? No one really remembers the incident with the Great Tree anyways . . ."

Mannen shrugged. "It's the same thing."

"Sure," Himeno smiled, Hajime appearing behind Mannen, Shin appearing at Mawata's legs. "Say Mawata, when did mother say to be back home?"

"Supper time," Mawata shrugged, glancing down at her watch. "It's only three thirty, we've still got lots of time."

Himeno nodded, straightening up. "That sounds good, you know what? The next time everyone has a day off, we should come down here. Granted, you'll have to buy your own skates though . . ."

"Sasame's already pretty good at it," Hajime piped up, skating around Himeno. "Takako brought him here for their first date since . . . well, you know, they're pretty good at it."

"Say Mawata, can we keep these skates?" Mannen asked, peering past Himeno.

"Sure, they don't fit any of us," Mawata nodded, smiling.

"Thanks," Mannen smirked, turning around on his blades, beckoning Hajime to follow him. "I've got a plan," Mannen stated once they were far enough away from Himeno and Mawata, a smirk appearing on his face. "Himeno said Goh wouldn't like this idea earlier – but, I want to try it."

"What is it?"

"Well . . ."

---

"Goh's going to be so mad at you," Hajime said as he tried to suppress a smirk.

"No, he'll be mad at the _two_ of us," Mannen pushed his hands back into his pockets, closing the door to their small room. "You admitted it was a good idea at the arena."

"But that's all I said," Hajime protested.

"Same thing," Mannen shrugged, flopping down on his bed to wait for the Fire Knight's arrival.

"You sound like Himeno," Shin piped in, looking over at the two older kids.

"No I don't," Mannen replied, shaking his head.

"Hush – someone's coming," Hajime replied, leaning away from the door.

Silence ensued in the room, the lock on the apartment door clicking open, the door swinging open. Mannen fought back a laugh as he heard voices speaking lowly, mere footsteps away from the icy floor. Hajime shook his head, paling slightly as he caught the voice from outside their room.

_You're dead,_ he mouthed at Mannen, who frowned.

_Crash, Thump!_

Mannen let out a small laugh, springing up from his head and ran towards the door. Hajime shook his head, but followed after Mannen in interest. Shin shook his head, climbing down from his bed, following after the other two.

"I got you Goh," Mannen smirked, rounding the corner, hands steadying him against the wall from the slippery, ice floor beneath him. His face fell as he rounded the corner. "Oh . . . hey there . . ."

Hajime fell in beside Mannen, shaking his head. "I _told_ you it wasn't Goh."

"No you didn't!"

Shin appeared as well, having no problem with the slippery floor. "Hey Kei."

"Ah . . . I think I'm supposed to be at Himeno's for guard . . ." Mannen trailed off awkwardly, looking off at the clock hanging above the television set.

"You _are _dead," Hajime sighed, rolling his eyes as he started back to their room, Shin following after him.

"Uh . . . I thought you we're Goh . . . nice trick, huh? Himeno taught it too me."

"Himeno taught you?" Kei raised an eyebrow, struggling to stand up on the ice.

"Well, she took us to the arena today – she said Goh wouldn't like what she was planning, so, I wanted to try."

More voices were heard coming down the hallway. Mannen smiled, it sounded like Goh was on his way; with Hayate and Sasame with him. He nodded inwardly, seeing Kei finally get up, making his way over to the kitchen doorway.

Perhaps he still had a chance of surprising Goh . . .

---

A/N: I saw Pretear in Japanese on Youtube, so I hope the characters are in character. (:


End file.
